Problem: $\dfrac{5}{8} \times 8 = {?}$
$8$ is the same as $\dfrac{8}{1}$ $\dfrac{5}{8} \times \dfrac{8}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{5 \times 8}{8 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{40}{8}$ Simplify: $= 5$